Little Girl
by Misty Narumi
Summary: No matter what, she'll always be his little girl. KaiGai-roommates. parent!Gaillard. AU drabble


Being around children isn't anything new to him. He grew up in an orphanage.

However, having to raise a little girl like she was your own is a new and different level.

Having to raise a little girl along with your roommate that stayed with you more than a year makes things awkward. The type of roommate living with you along with the little girl makes things difficult it frustrates him to no end.

The little girl screaming for no apparent reason, loud enough for the entire apartment complex to hear. Only a minute later of her end up tripping over her own-socked feet. Gaillard had to rush out of the bedroom, messily changed out his Vanguard-career clothes, to check if she was all right. The girl only looked at him through those big gold-sunny eyes before giggling.

Gaillard couldn't get mad. He couldn't scold her in being quiet and still until he finished changing before he gives her full attention. To be frank, he's at a loss on how to discipline children.

Speaking of giving her affection and attention, he's been the one mostly doing it. Where was Kai anyway? All that cat-loving person do is cook (which the food doesn't taste so bad, Gaillard mentally admits) and be on his phone checking texts. Gaillard guessed, checking texts from Aichi. Meanwhile, Gaillard is either at work, cleaning, playing with the child, and tending to her personal needs. There were times when no one was in the room, or just not looking, she would accidently bump into the couch, or a leg of a dining table. Gaillard had to rush to check for a bruise and get a first aid kit.

At the sound of the door being opened, the girl rushed over to greet whoever entered. That person being Kai Toshiki. Gaillard only give the brunet a glare in response to Kai's inquisitive stare towards Gaillard's messy attire. The girl didn't pay attention to the silent exchanges, but stared up at Kai in blank silence.

Kai only looked down at her. "I didn't bring home anything."

Typical, Gaillard only mused in rolling his eyes when stepping back into the bedroom to properly change. The girl only left Kai to turn on the TV, which the station that shows idols singing and dancing to their latest hit. Ultra Rare was on TV, again, Gaillard took notice when he exits the bedroom. She always loved to watch this station. She would watch it with great appeal, eyes sparkling at the light effects and the beat of the music, plus dance and songs. Maybe she dreams of becoming an idol one day, too?

Gaillard walked over and sat beside her on the couch. She didn't seem to notice as her gaze was fixed on the screen. He took a quick glance at Kai in the kitchen looking through his deck for the umpteenth time this week. Gaillard returned his gaze back to the TV, not noticing a few minutes later Kai approaching the couch.

"Does Luna want to learn how to cardfight?" Kai pressed.

"Not when she's glued to her favorite station," Gaillard retorted. Which translates to: it would be a long wait until something that interests her enough to distract her from the singing idols on TV.

Ultra Rare soon finished their performance. They introduced a little girl onto the stage for whatever reason Gaillard didn't know. The girl…. Am Chouno? Looked Luna's age or a year younger.

As soon as Am began to sing, Luna's eyes almost shone and lightly gasped, astounded by the blue-haired girl's voice. For a girl her age at four or five, she was very talented. It shocked Gaillard and Kai both as well at this girl's talent, perhaps even most would call it a gift.

Once Am finished singing, Luna turned to Gaillard. "I wanna be like her!"

Seeing her admiration with a cheerful smile made Gaillard smile. "You will one day if you practice your voice." Luna only beamed and seemed motivated.

"I will practice!" Then she started singing one of Ultra Rare's songs, _Stand up Dream._

It was cute, and not bad. Gaillard mused. Although, Luna slipped in forgetting some parts of the lyrics, he thought she had potential.

With her cuteness and charm, Gaillard can imagine clearly of Luna growing up into a beautiful woman taking a career as an idol. If she doesn't end up being an idol and live a normal life, it's alright for him. Whatever path she chooses, he will support her. Whether it's academic related or becoming a pro-cardfighter, or even marry some guy she meets. Speaking of, they once ran into a boy close to her age with a strange swirl.

However, there is one thing that will never change.

Luna will always be his little girl.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Misty: A random idea of Papa!Gailly and little Luna. Just a short drabble to myself as I feel I'm rusty in writing at times.


End file.
